


People Like You Have No Imagination

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Knows, F/M, Fictober, Gen, Hide and Seek, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 2 of Fictober 2018!





	People Like You Have No Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to when_life_gives_you_lemons for helping with the name game! You win, my friend. :)

Of all the places they could’ve chosen, it had to be the school? Seriously? 

Alya sighed. While Alix and Kim’s proposal to play a game with the class was something she could support, the location was definitely NOT her favorite. It was too weird; she was here on her day off _and_ she felt naked without her backpack. She’d be back on Monday!

_Well, I’m here. No use grumbling about it. With Alix and Kim as the masterminds, it’s sure to be interesting at the very least._

Alya stepped into her homeroom and was greeted with the rare sight of Kim and Chloe going at it, faces close together and red. Rare because everyone knew Kim had a thing for Chloe (what bad taste) and had even defended her on some occasions.

“I refuse to play this stupid game!” Chloe was loudly insisting. “I thought we were going to shoot another movie, this time starring ME!”

“You don’t have to be here to play this game! You can go home if it’s so childish and stupid!” Kim argued back.

Chloe sniffed. “I would, but my Adrikins said he was coming and there’s no way I’m missing out on spending time with him.”

Alya interrupted, not wanting to waste time off school with the yellow-haired terror making a huge fuss about nothing. “What game are we playing, Kim?”

Kim straightened up away from Chloe, took a deep breath and explained calmly, “Alix and I thought we should play Manhunt.”

Alya tilted her head in contemplation. “Isn’t that like tag and hide and seek combined?”

Kim nodded in growing excitement. “I play it with my cousins whenever I see them and it’s SO fun! I haven’t got to see them recently so I got Alix to help recruit the class to play it.”

“Which is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe unhelpfully interjected. “I’d rather be on a shopping trip than play such a ridiculous game!”

Alya ignored her as she thought, looking out the classroom window. Slowly smiling in quiet victory, she responded, “Why don’t we ask the infamous Adrikins himself?”

The boy himself walked into the room, Marinette tripping on her feet behind him. Alya rose an eyebrow at her best friend, to which Marinette frowned a little and shook her head. Alya felt for her friend; to be so painfully awkward around her first crush must be hard.

Alya turned from her clumsy friend to ask Adrien whether or not Manhunt sounded like fun. The tween model nodded enthusiastically in return. “That sounds awesome!” The whole class by then had all gathered and started cheering. Decisions were made! All Chloe did in response was stomp her foot and harrumphed to where Sabrina was on their bench.

As Kim was explaining the rules to Adrien, Chloe muttered under her breath so her childhood friend wouldn’t hear. “People like you have no imagination!”


End file.
